


Deviant Minds

by vrgxo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrgxo/pseuds/vrgxo
Summary: After freeing London from the Templars, Jacob Frye the love of your life was sent away for 6 months. Things get heated when he returns as you both are hungry for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seen a confession on Tumblr that inspired this. Enjoy.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr - vrgxo

You woke up today with an extra pep in your step, there was nothing that could keep your grin from coming off your face. You rushed along the London streets to the nearest train station to catch a very important train. Your [H/C] illuminating in the sun as it brush along the shoulders of your green jacket. Today was not any other day, today was special. It was finally the day of the return of your love. The owner of your heart, and these London streets. The one and only Sir Jacob Frye. He had started off as your boss when you first joined the Rook; he was the first person to see the potential in you, it was safe to say you developed a crush early on. When he started to invite you on more missions, conveniently popping up at the pubs by the stronghold you lived at and generally paying more attention it didn’t help your crush. How could it when you gazed into those hazel eyes and those facial scars. If you had to point out only one thing that you found sexy about him, it was his scars on his eyebrow and cheek. They only enhanced his handsome feature then tarnish them.

It was nearly only 10 months ago when Jacob made his first move, he decided to accompany you to a pub and after too many drinks he convinced you to let him show you how his grappling hook works. As you both drunkly stumbled to the church that was down the road, Jacob couldn't take his off you. Once he reached the church his aimed his grappling hook to the roof and a second before he shot it he grabbed you into his arms causing you to clutch on him as he shot up in to the air. Before you could even register what was happening you felt your feet touch the roof top, still clutching Jacob the only thing you remembered after that moment was the feel of his lips collide with yours as you were on the rooftop. You didn't resist, you gave in as you both explored each other lips and mouths in a heat of passion. The moment couldn't have gotten any better but then Jacob broke the kiss to breathlessly say to you.

“I love you.” He panted as his mesmerizing hazel gaze met your [E/C] orbs. You were speechless at that moment, a thing that did not happen very many times. All you could do was stare as your brain processed the information that was just given. Jacob Frye just told you; little former street rat that he loved you. As his eyes started to search for an answer in your face, his smile turned to a frown as if your speechless behaviour disappointed him. “I’m sorry.” He broke the silence as he looked to the ground letting go of your hands.

“No.” You broke out of your trance to finally speak a word. His eyes peered back to yours, with the sense of hope you returned the feeling. “I love you too.” You finally spoke, as if all the weight was lifting from you as you spoke those three simple words. “You have no idea how long I have been wanting to say that.” You finished as you grabbed his hands, his handsome smile formed on his face again as he pulled you in for another kiss.

That was it, from that day on you were his. He was protective of you and all the other Rooks knew that, none of them even thought for a second on attempting to hit on you. Hell in the short months you spent together; you had seen more men get beat up from simply bumping into you then any man make the mistake to hit on you in an ear shot of Jacob. The four months you had were glorious, treacherous and paradise all in one. Once Jacob and his sister killed Starrick, the brotherhood sent Jacob on a mission for six months leaving Evie here to build up the brotherhood. Fortunately it gave you some time to build a better friendship with Evie but you missed Jacob. You missed everything about that man; the way he smelt, the way he felt under your finger tips, the way he tasted to you and most importantly the way he satisfy you. You promised him that you would wait for him and he promised to remain faithful. At the beginning you had your doubts when he left but Evie assured that the way he felt about you was more than any desires he had. But today was the day you would see him again. You rushed to the train into the train station, your legs carrying you the fastest you’ve ever ran up these stairs as you could hear train whistles blow. As you reached the platform you started to scan the sea of people that flooded the platform, you seen the train hideout just pulling in the station to your right when a familiar top hat caught the corner of you eye to your left. You instantly turned your head as your eyes fell upon the familiar man, within seconds his eyes met yours as his face turned into the biggest smile you had ever seen on him. You don't even remember registering the time you told your legs to move, the almost just started to run towards him as he dropped his single bag next to him. You leaped wrapping your legs around his waist as he caught you in his arms, wrapping them around you butt for support as you grabbed his face with your hands knocking his top hat off. Your lips met like you were waiting to devour a delicious chocolate; you didn't care about the scene you were causing; you only cared about the man that was now holding you. 

“Oh get a room you too.” You heard behind you laugh in a voice you knew all to well. Jacob and you broke you kiss as he set you down, he fixed his now tangled hair and picked his top hat back on.

“Nice to see you too sister.” He annoyingly answered as she rolled her eyes at him pointing to the train and for us to get on with getting on the train. Jacob picked up his bag and wrapped his free arm around your waist as you began to walk to the train. He pulled you in to give you a gentle kiss on the side of your head when he whispered into your eye. “I cannot wait to fuck you.” As his hand slid down you waist to your butt as he gave it a little squeeze which caused you to giggle. The next half an hour was nothing but Evie and Jacob bantering back and fourth on either his mission or what has gone on in London, as the time grew longer you could tell Jacob frustration grow as he kept looking to you. “Evie, can we not finish this tomorrow? I am tired, I would like to spend some time with [Y/N] right now.” Evie laughed as he rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Fine, I am going to stay at Henry’s shop since you two will keep me up all night then.” She laughed as Jacob shot up from his seat, walked to where you were sitting and grabbing your hand to pull you to his carriage. He lead you into his own carriage where you had been staying for the past 6 months since he had insisted it was much safer than your lodgings at the stronghold.  
“Well, you kept this place way more cleaner than I ever did.” He laughed as he went around and locked both doors and shut all the curtains. You laughed as he turned to you, slipping of his coat and tossing his top hat to the side. “You love, have to much clothes on.” 

“Do I?” You questioned with a giggle as you slide your green jacket off. He rushed to the front of you as you threw it to the chaise. 

“I have missed you so much, beyond you could never fathom.” He almost whispered as he traced your face with his index finger. “I am never leaving you again, or your coming with me.” His statement cause you to giggle again as he engulfed you into a passionate kiss. With that you two became butter in each others hands, your clothes and his began to come off in a steady pace before you both were standing naked in the middle of the train carriage. Jacob gently guided you to the bed as he laid you down on it. He stood over you, taking in your body as you took in his. You noticed his arms had a bit more muscle, his stomach a tad more defined but all in all he was still your Jacob. 

Jacob lent down to kiss you as he began to trail down your body in kisses, he began to speak in between kisses around your breasts. “You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. Women. In. This. World.” He started to trail down your stomach.

“I am the most luckiest.” You breathed in your rushes of excitement that pulsed throughout your body.

“And why is that?” Jacob asked looking up to you, seeming amused.

“Because you love me.” You declared as he smiled to only began kissing again, finally reaching your treasured area. He slide down and planted his knees on the ground as he parted your legs and position himself in between them; lifting your left leg over his shoulder, giving your thigh tender kisses with small love bites towards your entrance. His mouth now hovered inches away from your cunt that was aching for his touch, he slide his hands up your body towards your breast to massage them. 

“I’ve missed this beautiful cunt.” He breathed onto your skin as it made chills shiver up your spine. He ran his index and middle finger down your slit, feeling how wet you already were. “Seems like you may have missed me too.” He smiled staring into your eyes as he slide his fingers into you. You let out an moan that had been waiting to escape your mouth, Jacob took pleasure in your reaction as he pushed his face into you. Dragging his tongue all around your cunt; savouring the taste of you as he flicked your clit with his tongue, all while his fingers ravaged your insides. The way he made his fingers curl inside you he kept hitting that one spot that drove you wild. He came up from your cunt, mouth glistening with your juices as he smiled at you. Not breaking eye contact he continued to fingering you as he took his thumb to your clit. “Cum for me.” He panted as if he was giving your body permission to let go; as he continued your walls clenched around his fingers as you broke out in complete euphoria, your juices soaking his hand as you screamed his name. 

“Oh my god.” You praised as he came up to you for a kiss, his cock caressed your sensitive cunt. As you kissed Jacob turned you to be on top of him, no straddling him as he sat up against the headboard of the bed. Still kissing you positioned your entrance over his throbbing hard cock, when the tip entered the folds he let out a hiss between his teeth as you moved down on his cock. You ride his cock in perfected motion with his thrusts, not breaking the passion of your sloppy kisses. All that could be heard was the sounds of your bodies catching together in-between the moans and cries of both of your amusement. You trailed kisses down to his collar bone and to his shoulder, kissing the top of his tattoo that turned into bites as he dip his cock into you even further, pushing your pleasure to a new level. Dragging your fingernails along his back; you could tell he was enjoy the small amounts of pain you were giving to him, he grasped your hair with his hand that he had around your body, pulling down on your hair making you stretch out your neck. He buried his face in your neck as he nipped and kissed at it. 

“[Y/N]!” He moaned into your collarbone. “I am…going to.” He couldn't even finish his sentence as you pushed down on his cock as you began to orgasm for the second time as he bursted in his own orgasm, filling you with his seed. You still remained on top of him as both you panted and attempted to catch your breathe. After a few minutes of recuperating you got off him, laying down on the bed. Jacob came behind you and nuzzled behind you taking you in his arms. “I am never going away for a mission ever again.” 

“I wish that would be true.” You sighed as you snuggled further into him.

“It is true. I am not leaving your side again.” He stated as he rubbed his thumb along your arm. “I love you and that was the worst 6 months being without you.” 

“I missed you so much.” You said as you turned still in his arms to face him, he kissed you on the tip of the nose which always made you smile. 

“Marry me! You are the only person I can picture me loving for the rest of my life. I just want to be with you” He proposed as a shocked look came across your face, your eyes widening. You took a minute to digest what he just said as you stared at him. “You don’t have to ans-” You cut him off before he could finish,

“Yes.” You spoke, Jacob’s eyes lit up as he dived into your lips. When he finally broke the kiss he looked at you with the damn devilish smile that made you fall for him in the first place.

“Mrs. Frye.” He whispered to you. You began to kiss again as both of you worked each other up enough for a second round. Little did you know that was not going to be the last round.


End file.
